The Fifth Column
by Mortifus
Summary: Updated 24th September
1. Nobility Ends

My name is Ben Campbell. I can tell you my full name, my address, my height, colour and creed.

It doesn't matter.

Because I'm a Yeerk host. A controller.

Yeerks, incase you don't know, are a parasitic alien species that thrives on the theft of bodies, more than that, they're an interstellar Empire that has conquered many planets and many sentient peoples. In their natural form, they're slug-like creatures that frolic in filthy grey water, sucking up something called 'Kandrona Rays' to live. I'm not really sure about the specifics, but give them an ear, or any other auditory orifice and they can burrow their way into your head, wrap themselves around your brain and effectively render you a ghost in your own body. I was stupid enough to firstly invite them to do it. Y'see, Yeerks, for whatever their physical limitations, are smart. Incredibly smart. They have this little club called the sharing, which is basically a front for them to coax and infest as many dull witted humans as possible. This isn't a traditional invasion, you know, guns blazing, alien shock troops hunting down small pockets of resistance and capturing them. No. See, they want as many of us unscarred as possible. I think their overall plan is to capture most of the population and then overpower the rest. Clean, quick, simple. And utterly horrifying.

But there is hope. About…. A year ago? Time means nothing to me anymore, so you'll forgive me, there was a space battle between the Yeerks and these other aliens called 'Andalites'- Think purple centaurs with scorpion tails and a second set of eyes on stalks. I'd only ever seen one when we hit a kicking corpse while evading Shredder fire, I was manning one of the small fighter craft the Yeerks use, 'Bug Fighters' they call them when they attacked. They probably would have won too, if it hadn't been for Visser Three. At the opportune time he came out of one of the craters on the moon, on this incredibly powerful command ship, called 'The Blade Ship'. Honestly, I think the Yeerks have no imagination, for all their intellect, it's probably the most literal description of an alien death machine I've ever heard. The damn thing looks like a battle axe. Anyway, where was I?

Oh yes. The battle. Visser Three, whom I'd not met until a little later (don't worry I'll get there) came blazing out and forced the Andalites into a corner. Before obliterating the 'Dome Ship' (again, a woefully literal description of an alien battle cruiser- I'll explain some other time) they separated the top half in a last ditch effort to take out the pool ship, essentially the key to conquering earth.

They failed.

But just when I thought the battle was over, Visser Three apparently had some unfinished business. We escorted him to an Andalite crash site, an old construction area, this is where I first glimpsed him. Visser Three. It was true what they- the other Yeerks- said. He possessed an Andalite host body. They said it was the only captured Andalite body in the Empire, and since I hadn't seen any other ones, I had to agree.

We circled the wounded Andalite, letting the Hork-Bajir disembark from the blade ship first. Think 8 foot tall killing machines with snake heads and blades sprouting out… just about everywhere, circle him, so he didn't try to escape.

Then we, and the Taxxons emerged. Taxxons are disgusting creatures, they eat only meat, and just about any kind.

Even themselves or others of their species. Gross, huh?

Then Visser Three joined the congregation, powerful Andalite hooves pushed him forward.

_/Well, well/_

_I'm hearing his thoughts?_ I asked my Yeerk

_Silence, Slave_, he replied tersely.

He scares the living crap out of Adrakis 114, my Yeerk, his rank was Sub-Visser 257, or something, but he ended up getting demoted for ineptitude. I'm just glad Visser Three didn't cut off my head.

_/What do we have here/_ Continued the Visser, drawing out the spectacle. _/A meddling Andalite/_

The Visser's stalk eyes moved forward.

_/Ah, but no ordinary Andalite warrior. Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, If I am not mistaken/_

_Is he royalty?_ I wondered, partly to myself.

Adrakis didn't reply.

_/An honour to met you. You're a legend. How many of our fighters have you shedded? Seven, or was it eight by the time the battle ended./_

Adrakis moved my eyes towards the ship behind the Andalite Prince, I recognised it immediately, so did Adrakis. It had been responsible for over twenty kills, we'd almost been one of them if it hadn't been for pure luck.

_/The very last Andalite in this sector of space. Yes, I'm afraid your Dome ship has been completely destroyed._/ Gutterally the Visser continued, _/Completely. I watched it burn as it fell into the atmosphere of this little world./_

_/There will be others/_ The Prince replied. My face made a sneering expression, as though Adrakis was making the outward appearance of confidence. I knew otherwise, in battle he'd been a veritable coward, making sure not to make direct contact with the enemy unless completely nessecary. That, and he'd been swearing in his own Yeerkish toungue in my head.

_/Yes/_ Admitted the Visser, taking a step closer, _/And when they come it will be too late. This world will be mine. My own contribution to the Yeerk Empire. Our greatest conquest. And then I'll be Visser **One**_./

_Or he'll be thrown to the Vanarx for failing_ said Adrakis internally. He's a very… thoughtful Yeerk. Not like 'oh, I brought you some roses to make you feel better' more like… calculating.

_What's a Vanarx?_ I asked

_Nothing you should concern yourself over, Slave._ He replied curtly.

_I do have a name you know, as well as an intelligence, don't insult it_.

_Silence, or I shall crush you again._

_/What do you want with these humans/_ the Prince asked again. _/You have your Taxxon allies. You have your Hork-Bajir slaves. And other slaves from other worlds. Why these people/_

I found myself intrigued, and hanging for the Visser's answer.

_/Because there are so many of them, and they are so weak,_/ he hissed.

Figures, I got enough ego from Adrakis, why should the Visser be any different?

_/Billions of bodies! And they have no idea what's happening. With this many hosts we can spread throughout the universe, unstoppable! Billions of us. We'll have to being a thousand new Yeerk pools just to raise Yeerks for half this number of bodies. Face it, Andalite The visser sneered again, with contempt, You have fought well and bravely. But you have lost./_

He stepped forward/_But I promise you one thing, Prince Elfangor- when we have this planet, with its rich harvest of bodies, we will move against the Andalite home world. I will personally hunt down your family, And I will personally oversee the placement of my most faithful lieutenants in their heads./_

He took another step forward, daring the Andalite to attack. /_I hope that they will resist, so I can hear their minds scream/_

Despite his injuries, Elfangor struck! His tail blade whipped up and hover, faster than I, or Adrakis could react (although I wanted to run away, he wanted to run toward and kill the Andalite for daring to attack his Visser. Hey, he was scared of him, not disloyal.)

Elfangor must have been aiming for his head, but due to his afore mentioned injuries, stabbed the Visser in the shoulder.

_/Aaaaaarrrrrgh/_ the Visser yelled, anger more than pain/_Fire! Burn his ship/_

The Dracon blasts from the Hork-Bajir illuminated the ground and for a moment I thought I caught movement in the corner of my eye, Adrakis dismissed it as simply the shadows reacting strangely to the lighting. I was powerless to do anything about it, so I simply contented myself to watch the spectacle. The Andalite ship glowed and slowly disintegrated. I felt my face smirk again as it happened. Adrakis obviously found this terribly entertaining. Personally, I was somewhere in the realm of shock, disbelief, awe, anger, sadness and futililty.

After all, If the ship was that quickly destroyed, covered with shielding, the Andalite, my one hope of rescue, would surely die sooner.

Take the Andalite said the Visser, who had now withdrawn to a safe distance (out of tail stiking range) _/Hold him for me/_

It looked like Visser Three was going to have him infested. _Another trophy Andalite for the Empire_, I thought, bitterly.

Then the Visser, who had up until that point in time, simply been extremely intimidating, did something that elevated him somewhere near 'Oh dear god, please don't kill me'

He began to _change_. Change shape, dimensions, appearance. First his head grew larger and larger, then his four slender legs became two thicker leg, expanding to the size of tree trunks. The Andalite body's arms sprouted and became tentacles. The gigantic head split revealing a large mouth with teeth like short swords, it grew larger and larger until it almost had a sickeningly vindictive grin.

Both Adrakis and I were simultaneously captivated and revulsed.

"R-r-r-r-a-a-a-w-w-w-w-g-g-g!" The Visser's Morphed form roared. Adrakis cowered at the noise, whilst Hork-Bajir flinched and Taxxons scruttled nervously.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-a-a-a-a-g-g-g-!" He screamed again. The Visser reached out with his tentacled appendage and promptly ripped the Andalite apart in his mouth. I was horrified.

Then the Andalite gave an involuntary scream of dispair.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ I screamed, as Adrakis fought me for control of my body. I was trying to force myself forward, to try and help the Alien that had sought to aid Earth. It was too late and Adrakis retook control immediately.

From that moment I decided to fight him tooth and nail for my body. Screw the intellectual approach.

A few seconds later the Hork-bajir began to make an odd huffing noise, probably their version of clapping, The Taxxons rushed forward and gobbled up any part of the Andalite the Visser failed to digest… there was a lot of it.

Adrakis forced me to watch.

Then he laughed. His laughter made the other Human-Controllers join in until it was so completely insane I had to say something.

_I hate you Yeerk. I thought I could reason, reach an understanding. But I see now your just cold blooded killers, filthy slugs who need to be stepped on_.

Adrakis ignored me. He did that often.

Slowly, the Visser returned to normal Andalite form.

_/Ah/_ he said, as though he'd just stepped out from a refreshing shower. _/Nothing like a good Antarean Bogg morph for… taking a bite out of your enemies/_

Again, Adrakis was the first to laugh and the last to end.

Then suddenly.

"GRAFRASH!"

A cry rose from the Hork-Bajir. Andalites.

It was hard to see, we couldn't actually spot who they were chasing, only that they split up and The Visser cursed. _/IDIOTS! Which one of you failed to secure this site?_/ he said, making his way to another Human-Controller, Chapman. He was responsible for my current position I guess, although I helped a hell of a lot, nothing like low self esteem and the promise of belonging to sucker you into being a voluntary slave.

"Visser! Human police forces will most likely arrive soon! We must evacuate." I found myself saying. 'The glow from our Dracon weapons would surely rouse suspicion!'

The Visser locked eyes with mine, all four of them. It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen

_Please don't eat me, please don't eat me_ I thought.

_/Agreed/._ He said finally.

Both Adrakis and I breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he was the one controlling my lungs.

_This isn't over, Yeerk_ I vowed.

_Silence slave._ Adrakis retorted_ You are powerless to do anything._


	2. The Elucidation of A Traitor

That night Adrakis fed. We'd failed to capture anyone from the construction site, and for some reason that gave me satisfaction and hope. According to the Hork-Bajir, they had in fact, not been Andalites at all, but Humans, though none had seen them clearly enough to Identify them.

The Visser was obsessed with finding culpability, three hosts- no, _Humans_, had paid the price that Yeerks in their heads had caused. He executed them as examples to the command staff.

Adrakis was promoted to Sub Visser 49, it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling that permeated my mind. Personally I was a little sickened, he profited from others deaths, Yeerks were more and more revealing themselves to be disgusting and callous creatures.

While he fed in the pool. I sat in my locked cage. The pool had been constructed beneath the city, a gigantic cavern of monumental proportions, this was the primary planet-side base of Yeerk invasion forces. I was locked up with two other humans, Janice and Edward. Edward was a cop and he'd been heading up the search for the Humans who'd seen the Visser and the Andalite, under the orders of Sub Visser 13. Janice was one of the girls in my classes at high school, she was one of the popular ones, you know, the ones that always hang around with friends after school, get invited to parties and show up late, just so everyone knows that they've arrived. Okay, perhaps I'm just getting a little stereotypical. But I suppose one of the intimidating things was that we had History.

You see, I'd asked her out about 3 months earlier. I'd had a crush on her for a long time, while being a popular girl, she was also incredibly talented. She sang and did drama, her singing was incredible it stirred something in my heart, she wrote songs and poetry, I know that this sounds sappy, but she was also one of the only ones who listened.

When I was free, I'd had this half arsed idea that I was going to train to be an actor. When I first got into junior high, they gave us selections, and back then I didn't really know what I wanted to do with myself. I chose drama thinking that at least it'd be something fun, theatre games are a little better than contact sports in my books, and besides I enjoyed more cerebral pursuits. It turned out to be addictive, I loved the concept of becoming someone else on stage. It was… empowering, the ability to change your appearance, attire, personality, and most of all you inhibitions, make those around you _believe_ that you where who you'd become. I was easily the best actor in my class, I received praise from teachers and a few of the more hard-core acting buffs.

And her. You see, If I was the leading man in a play, she would easily be chosen as the leading lady. And that suited me fine.

We'd both been cast in one of the Shakespeare plays we were planning to do for an open day gala event. It was also around this time that I started to get bullied. I got called fag, and gay, just because I liked to do theatre things, and really, unless you were either in the chess club or on the football or basketball field, you were typecast as abnormal. I got beaten up by stupid jocks, who obviously needed to reassert their sexuality by beating up on 'the gay guy' even though I wasn't gay. I'd never kissed a guy, or ever felt attracted to one. But, on the other hand, I hadn't kissed a girl, even though I wanted to, and one girl in particular.

I know this is really really really a stupid thing to say, but do any of you believe in soul mates? The person that perfectly compliments you? I was lucky enough to have found that person, or at least, so I thought, Janice. Long black hair, her round face, her brown eyes that always twinkled with self conscious mischief.

So, I resolved to ask her out at the after cast party. It seemed simple enough, just go up to her and ask her if she wanted someone to walk her home. I made a complete arse out of myself, first, I spilt water on her when I tripped up on someone's school bag, and then I was stuttering so much that I was almost incomprehensible. But, while she eyed me as though I'd lost my mind, she also had an understanding of what I wanted.

And then she crushed my soul.

'I'm sorry Ben, But I have a boyfriend… and… I don't think you're my type… you're a really good actor and, I really like you, but only as a friend.'

'oh… oh… oh…' I was only able to stumble out the same syllable. 'oh… uh… oh… um.. yeah, that's, that's no problem… I just… I just thought that you know… uh… god I feel so stupid' At that point she gave me a small half smile and then seemed to notice someone behind her.

Alex Turnbull, remember the jocks that beat me up? He was the ringleader. Very cliched I know.

'Look, I've got to go now Ben… but we can talk tomorrow… are you alright?' she said, acting concerned.

'Yeah. Yeah I'll be fine' I said, feeling as though someone had gutted me with a knife. 'I, uh. Yeah. Bye'

She left. And I'd ran out into the courtyard and cried. I'd really wanted this, she was the only person that I felt I had any connection with in my life. She was perfect, but she'd turned me down.

Chapman had appeared then, it was too perfect now that I look back, it had obviously been a set-up. He came and comforted me, talked to me about how he and Mrs Chapman had met, how he'd fought to win her heart. It made me feel better.

Then, before he left, he gave me a card. It read: The Sharing.

I've just realised that she's been shouting for an hour now. Shouting at the voluntaries, calling them traitor and scum and they'd done nothing but ignore her. I'm glad she hadn't been taken voluntarily, but either way I stared out at the cavern and thought. Thought about how I could escape, making up little fantasy scenarios where me and Janice escaped together.

'Ben!' she said at last, 'Help me yell at these crap heads for surrendering!'

'Why?' I asked, "they won't listen, they don't care. They think that being a slave is the one way to escape their pain.'

'You can't know that!' She exclaimed, 'They're traitors and need to be told that they are!'

I could see what had motivated her to scream and rail at the voluntaries, for her they epitomised the worst in human nature, but all the same I felt bitter about what she said.

'I know" I said, raising my voice authoritorially, 'I know because I was one'

Her head snapped back at me and Edward raised an eyebrow. 'What' she snarled, 'What do you mean you were voluntary?'

I sighed and looked up at her, barely contained rage and sadness in her eyes. 'You know when I asked you out at the after party when we did _Much Ado About Nothing_?'

Suddenly she realised, 'Oh.. of course… oh god.'

'Yeah, when you left I was really depressed, plus Alex had been beating me up, I felt like crap'

'Ben, Ben I wanted to say yes, but Alme' Alme was the name of her Yeerk, 'set up a trap, I knew you'd be upset, your that kind of guy, but I never though that… Why?'

I closed my eyes and told her.


	3. Envy

I tried to close the door quietly when I got inside that night, but either the feeling like someone had hollowed me out had made me careless and I'd made more noise than intended, or my little sister, Nadia, had been waiting for me to get back.

'Ben, so how did it go?'

She and I shared everything, I'd told her that I was going to ask Janice out that night. She was only a year younger, but I think she looked up to me as some sort of example, not Idolise-the-ground-you-walk look up to, just... respected me.

'Uhh, yeah' I said, feeling the empty space become larger and replaced with what felt like ice cold water 'Not good, she already has a boyfriend.. and she doesn't like me in that way apparently'

Nadia got up and hugged me, 'Oh, big bro' was all she said. She knew I wasn't the more masculine sort of guy. Being brought up by only my mum and having a sister meant that I knew more about feelings than most guys, and was more vulnerable to them. I felt wet hot tears fall down my face and something poked me in the side, it was the card that Vice Principle Chapman, I pulled it out and stared at it as my sister rubbed my back and tried to calm me down.

I'd never been rejected before, and not from someone I was absolutely crazy over. It felt terrible, I don't want to go all emo on people, but I honestly felt like the world had ended, which was nonsense really.

I noticed at the bottom through the tears there was a fine print, sorta etched into the rough texture of the card, kinda like a secret message really.

'Together We Help Each Other'

The more I read it, the more I liked it. Maybe tomorrow I'd check out a meeting after school. Maybe it'd make me feel better.

THUMP!

'ARGH!" I groaned, 'Leave me alone!'

'Leave me alone' Alex mimicked, mockingly.

He punched me in the guts a few more times, just to make sure. 'Stay away from my girlfriend, or I'll make your life worse than it is, faggot' with that lovely riposte, he spat on my jumper and kicked me in the shin once more for good measure.

I slumped to the bottom of the toilets, pain ran through my gut and mind, I was still really torn up about Janice. When I finally got up and made sure that I wasn't bleeding from anywhere, I was just in time to hear the siren go, Last period. Drama.

Ordinarily, I'd be the first one there and the last one to leave, but today the thought of drama brought dread into my mind, it would mean that she'd be there, and that I'd have to see her and watch something that could never be mine. A feeling flared up in my heart then, a sort of mix between jealously and anger, mix that with the feeling of emptiness and the physical injuries, and I just felt sick to my soul.

I decided to skip.

An hour and a half later I'd managed to find the town hall that the sharing used for their meetings. School had finished about 2 minutes earlier, so no-one was there yet except for the guys that were setting up. I just sat in the corner with my school bag and stared into space, trying to make the feeling of an egg going up and down the back of my neck go away.

'Hey!' said one of the guys setting up, 'I didn't see you there! Are you alright?'

'Yeah' I sniffed, I wasn't really, but I was trying to contain it at the very least, 'I'm just a bit tired'

'yeah, sure' he said, disbelievingly, 'would you mind helping us set up if your not busy? Only we've got to get the room ready before the other kids show up, they'll be here any minute, and I'm nowhere near done'

I helped the supervisor set up, his name was Michael and he was what they called a 'Senior Member' (which later meant 'Controller' to me) we got talking and I sorta spilled my guts about the whole girl affair. It just felt so completely right, he was kind, understanding, it was sorta like talking to my dad, even though he'd shot through when I was only a little kid. I suppose that's what made me do it, I'd never had a dad and this guy was perfectly happy to listen to me and give me advice.

We finished setting up just as the first kid entered the meeting, Michael turned to go, but I grabbed his shoulder and said, 'thanks man, I know it must be totally boring listening to a kid whine about a broken heart, but it really helped you know?'

Michael then, instead of just shaking of the praise quietly and embarrassingly, locked eyes with me and smiled, 'Hey, here at the sharing, no little problem is little, everyone helps everyone else for a better future.' He winked 'Thanks for the compliment though, now go mingle! Go on, I'm sure there's another hot chick you can meet and talk with'

I kinda nodded in reply, to be honest there was only one 'hot chick' I'd like to meet and talk to, but she'd made her intentions pretty clear, and as much as I hated it, I respected them. I turned around and almost walked into her.

'J-janice!' I squeaked, 'I- uh… I didn't know you were a member!'

For a moment time seemed to stand still, and Janice seemed to almost be annoyed to see me.

'Ben' she finally said after what seemed an aeon, but was probably only a few seconds 'I've been a senior member for the last few months! Didn't you see me up with the student reps as the Sharing representative on the P and C committee?'

I had to admit I hadn't.

'Nevermind' she said, smiling sort of crookedly, 'I hope you stay long enough to be a full member, and' she lowered her voice, 'I'm… I'm sorry about yesterday, I know I must of hurt you'

'Nah… nah, you just sorta… made me feel a little depressed, but I'm over it now', I said, lying through my teeth. 'I'm happy to just be friends'

She sort of made a bubbly squeal and gave me a bear hug 'That's so great, I was worried you'd hate me forever… hey, why weren't you at class today?'

'Gut ache' I lied, 'I felt a bit sick, so I went to the nurse.'

'ooh, and are you feeling better?' she said, grinning 'you'd have to be, to be here'

I was about to answer before we were suddenly interrupted, 'Well well well, what do we have here?' came the sneer before I turned to face Alex. He saw Janice standing beside me and immediately his personality changed. 'Oh… hey Janice, I was just gunna welcome Ben here' he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, hard, 'To the sharing. Hey, is the initiation tonight? Am I still up for being a senior member?'

'You better believe it babe' she said, smiling a smile I wish I could receive. The two love birds (which made me almost want to kill Alex) walked off together, arm in arm, Alex managed to sneak a warning shot at me as they walked away towards a pool table.

The next few hours I spent mingling with other kids, to be honest, all I could think about was that jerk Alex and Janice, but suddenly everything seemed to stop and a familiar face took to the podium I'd help set up.

'Okay, I'd like to welcome everyone here to the sharing today' said Vice Principle Chapman, 'And tell you all that we have a very special speaker tonight, none other than the leader of the sharing, Mr Visser himself.'

There was mild applause.

Mr Visser took to the stage, and Mr Chapman seemed all too eager to get out of his sight.

"Hello everyone' he began, 'I know I'm boring you all with speeches tonight', he said with a msile that didn't reach his eyes. 'so I'll keep it very simple, I'd just like to talk tonight about the goals of the sharing, and what role we feel we play in the community. Humans, all humans, experience a time of weakness, whether it be emotional, financial or social. The sharing will ALWAYS be there for those who need our help, we feel that no man or woman, or even child, should suffer at the hands of another human being, or by circumstance.' He seemed to be looking at as all now, as though his gaze was all encompassing, at that moment I seemed to loose all control of my distrust, and really listened to what he said, I liked it. 'but, the sharing is not called 'the giving' no, all members must give a part of themselves to the sharing to help one another, to become strong, you are not just people, you are a part of something so much more. Thankyou.'

He stepped down and resumed his seat, which was an office chair position somewhat.. apart from the rest of the senior full member group.

'Thankyou Visser' said Chapman, 'I'd also like to just make one final announcement before we resume the night, three new Full members have been made tonight, I'd like you to all welcome Alex Turnbull, Aime Fewster and Darren Dorshorst to the podium and give them all a hand of applause, they are now full members of the Sharing, not all people are made for this sort of responsibility, only the best, only those that are willing to give up a part of themselves for something more, only the few special cases will be accepted into the arms of the Sharing, and only those who volunteer can be accepted. Thankyou.'

I felt a stab of envy at those words. Special? I wanted to be special, I wanted what Alex Turnbull now had, I wanted Janice, I wanted to be a part of something more. I wanted to be a full member. I wanted to prove myself to the Full members that I could be one of them.

It was at that point I decided to surrender my humanity to the arms of the Yeerk's empty promises.


	4. Sacrifice

I attended more sharing meets over the next few weeks. Mainly it was just at the hall, talking and playing games, pool or soccer if we were at a special venue. I got a 'guide' which I suppose was sort of like a supervisor, but really they were just there to help you out. It seemed so utterly selfless of them. How Could I NOT want to be a part of that?

Then I learned something new.

'Yeah, this is probably the only part of the sharing I don't agree with hey, If you don't decide to become a full member after a month or two, you have to leave, it's a stupid rule, but I guess it's supposed to weed out the undesirables, those kids or adults who for one reason or another would rather be self –centred and take advantage of The Sharing's good will.'

Undesirables. I thought that Alex had been one of those, but somehow he'd been made a full member. It was weird too, because about a day or two afterwards, he came up and apologised to me, said he'd been having trouble with his family and that Janice had been the only person fighting in his corner, and when I'd come onto the scene he'd immediately felt threatened. He apologised, and even started to include me into his group of friends.

Strange.

But I figured that, that's what a full membership did to you, made you feel stronger, able to face up to your problems, your faults and fix them. I was still hurting after Janice, but it'd just become a dull pain, but I'd started to realise how bad my life was going. I was barely scraping C's in most of my classes (except for drama, where I was making A+'s), I didn't have a dad and money was tight. It could be a lot better. The Sharing seemed to offer that to me.

Nadia, of course, joked that it was some weird cult.

'Come on! They meet every week, they have some sort of utopian world view, and they only let people stay if they become 'full members'- what more proof do you need?' she teased gently, 'Cult, cult, cult, cult, cult, cult, cult.'

'Shut up!' I said, a little more forcefully than the playful tone we'd been using, 'The Sharing have been really helpful! I mean a lot of it is just hanging out with other kids and it's really a lot like a social club. But they also have small meetings where they tell you about what The Sharing's goals are. They're just trying to make the world a better place!'

Nadia looked at me a little shocked for a moment, I'd not realised that my voice had grown stronger with conviction as I'd gone on. 'Wow, did they brain wash you or something?'

'No, they just used the old propaganda technique', I said, begrudgingly, she laughed softly but still seemed concerned. I'd started to sound like a fanatic, but it had also felt so… right.

'Tell you what, come to one of the meetings and then if you still think it's a big load of bull, I'll quit.' I said, I didn't really want to, but if Nadia wasn't comfortable with the idea of me being a part of The Sharing, I wasn't going to sacrifice my family life just because it made me feel better. Blood is thicker than water I guess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Thursday night we went to a Sharing get together on the beach. There was barbeque, volleyball and a large bonfire, I immediately met up with Michael and introduced him to my little sister.

'Hey Michael', I shouted, 'Hey!'

'Oh, hey man, how are things?' he said turning from the fire and as he did he noticed Nadia, 'And who is this lovely lady?'

'I'm Nadia' Nadia said, the venom in her voice almost indisguisable, 'You must be the one that Ben's always going on about' She extended her hand, he shook it

'Nice to meet you'

'I've been thinking about becoming a full member' I confessed to Michael, 'So I talked it over with my sister and she's decided to come along and if she thinks The Sharing is cool I'm going to do it.'

A flash of what seemed at the time slight disbelief crossed Michael's face, then his normally cool composure returned, 'Hey man, that's awesome, I think you'll be a great full member!'

'If I agree' Nadia said, 'Personally I think this is some sort of weird cult.'

Michael laughed hard, 'You'd be surprised how many people say that to me, we're not any kind of religious set up, we accept people of all nations, colour or creed'

'You still sound like a cult'

'Uh… Nadia, want to go play some volleyball?' I said, trying to break the deadlock, 'I can introduce you to some of the guys.'

She stared at Michael for a few more seconds and then trailed off, 'Sure, lets go play volleyball'

'I have to go to a Full Members meeting' Michael said suddenly, 'I'll see you all in say… half an hour?'

'Yeah, that'd be great Michael.'

Nadia went off instantly, 'I don't like him!' she hissed, 'He isn't genuine!'

'How can you tell?' I asked, surprised at her sudden outburst.

'His eyes, they aren't right' was all she said in reply.

We joined the volleyballers and played a few sets, I didn't do too well shamed by Nadia's prowess, mind you, she had been on the Primary team. Michael came back quicker than what he'd said and sat next to me.

'Hey'

'Hey'

'Do you always do what your sis tells you?' He asked, I laughed, 'Believe it or not, we're pretty close, I mean, i really like the sharing, but well, i'd never do something that made her feel uncomfortable, or my mum. They're all I have really.'

There was a pause

'You know, The Sharing does have an adults program, I'm living proof.' He said, thumping his chest, 'Next time, bring your mum'

'Can't, she doesn't have time, she works two jobs to provide for us'

'Man, that sucks.'

Nadia suddenly appeared in front of us, and sat deliberately between the two, Michael didn't seem bothered by the obvious snub, infact he even moved to accomodate her.

She slumped a little, 'Okay, The Sharing is not a cult, I've been having more fun than I have in a long time.'

Michael almost gagged, managing to turn it into a strong laugh, he hacked a little. 'You okay?' I said to him.

'I'm... fine...' He said through gritted teeth. 'Just... swallowed down the wrong hole'

Nadia turned back to me, 'Look Ben, while this place is a lot of fun, it's not for me, I got told by two kids how great it is to be a part of The Sharing, but... I don't need to be a part of something to matter. The whole Idea turned me off.'

Michael seemed to be holding his breath.

'But, if you want to join, that's fine with me, I'm convinced that they're not trying to con you into anything' she flashed a half warm smile at Michael, 'Sorry about earlier'

'S'ok' he replied, 'Like I said, I get that a lot'

'Anyway, can we go home now? I'm a little tired and full from eating those ribs.'

'Sure, oh, and Michael, Next meeting... can I become a Full Member?'

Michael didn't reply immediately, so I turned and looked at his face, a single large tear had formed and rolled down his eye, 'Man? what's the matter, why are you crying?'

He wiped it away quickly and flashed a wicked grin, 'Because you two, showing brotherly and sisterly love really makes me feel so happy to be alive'

Nadia and I rolled our eyes, 'Your such a sop' I said.

'Hey! I'm your guide, give me some respect.' he teased back 'Next tuesday then. At the hall, i'll let the other Full Members know that you want to join.'

'Awesome' I said, 'C'mon sis, lets get back before mum has a coronary.'


	5. Boy, Interrupted

'Halafit Grahrugh Fleshit Hafar!' shouted a Blue Band Hork-Bajir. I'd been interrupted in my retelling, because it seemed my Yeerk was finished feeding. I wasn't going to bother struggling or trying to run like any of the other hosts had, The Blue band weren't forgiving, not like the regular pool guards, they'd cut me down in three seconds flat. I should know, before the elevation of Adrakis he'd been a sergeant, or the closest thing the Yeerks have to a sergeant, in the Blue Bands.

Odd though, Blue Bands rarely if ever left the pool ship.

The nearest Hork-Bajir guard stepped aside and the Blue Band unlocked the cage.

Without bothering to say anything he gripped me by the bicep and marched me from the cage, I looked back to see Janice's eyes meet mine, I had enough time to mouth the word 'goodbye' before the Blue Band once more yanked my shoulder and dragged me out of sight behind a large piece of construction equipment.

I didn't bother asking the Blue Band where we were going, obviously he was taking me to the pool, Yeerks don't do anything else with hosts but kill them, and I wasn't dead yet.

We pushed our way onto the Infestation pier and bypassed the other waiting hosts, each with a Hork-Bajir Controller standing aside them.

'On your knees Wrashafk!' the Blue band said, pushing me towards the edge of the pier where the Yeerks wormed their way inside the host.

I without turning around I said, 'Make me'

That, was a mistake, but I'll be damned if I accept infestation voluntarily ever again.

The Hork-Bajir kicked me in the back on the knee and immediatedly forced my head under, but it didn't matter. I had earlier decided on my escape plan, but I wouldn't live.

I breathed in the molten muck of the pool, I fought every instinct that told me to hold onto my breath and I sucked in every drop I could to my lungs.

I felt the familiar pain of Adrakis trying to make his way into my ear, but it was going to be too late, I could feel my brain shutting down as my body began to fight to live. With whatever willpower I had left I stifled the urge to gag, stifled the urge to survive.

I could feel my mind deteriorating second after second, my body suddenly slumped and then…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Did you really think you were the first to try and suffocate themselves?_ A familiar voice sneered, _admirable though, few choose to attempt this path out of Yeerkish domination_.

'Adrakis?' I tried to say. I couldn't.

_One and the same, host, But you will live to regret trying to do what you did, _there was a sudden calm and placid rage that swept over my mind, wherever this light staved place was, _YOU ALMOST KILLED ME! YOUR BETTER! YOUR MASTER!_

My vision began to break, it started out as fuzzy patches of colour and weird distorted shapes. I was looking up at another human, preforming the resuscitation manoeuvre. Silently I begged them to stop, to let me die, but the Yeerks wouldn't let me have such an easy way out.

The Blue Band Hork-Bajir swam into view.

'Sub Visser.' He enquired tentatively, 'Do you live?'

My face became a snarl and I quickly, no not me, _Adrakis,_ hacked up a large amount of pool water.

'The host lives, though it will soon regret it.' He grumbled, the Hork Bajir and human controller smirked.

'Come, the Visser demands an audience in person,' Adrakis immediately began to panic, this must have been evident on my face as the Hork-Bajir controller chortled, 'It bodes well old friend'

_Old friend?_

_SILENCE! _Screamed Adrakis, sending an overload of every bad moment in my life through my mind. I wanted to keel over and die right on the spot.

He must have said it aloud too, people were staring at him.

'Sub Visser, Is there a problem?' The Hork-Bajir asked respectfully. Yet firmly. Adrakis said nothing and we walked from the pier to a small rubbled area which would one day hold squadrons of Bug fighters.

'My host is angering me with his constant questions, Kweel' Adrakis spat, 'These humans sicken me with their inquisitive nature.'

'Really Sub-Visser?'

'Ours is not to question the orders of Authority.'

'I agree'

Adrakis turned and made my face grin. 'Come, you said the Visser called me?'

'Yes Sub-Visser, there is a bug-fighter en-route.'

Adrakis motioned my eyes quick enough to see the fighter descend from the entry point in the large dome above our heads. It was actually a hollowed building craftily designed with an unobtrusive slide back roof.

'Sub Visser, may I ask why you chose a weaker host?' blurted the Blue Band suddenly. Without turning back Adrakis replied in a tone that could only be described as… distaste.

'I have been ordered to help in the infiltration of earth, I can hardly do that in a Hork-Bajir body, no matter how superior it may be.' He grinned at Kweel, 'It would draw attention from the primitive beasts.'

_Says the creature who enslaves other races_

_DO YOU WANT ANOTHER TASTE OF MY CONTROL?_ Adrakis screamed at me privately, _YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CONSTANT REMARKS!_

Again he blasted me with an old memory, something I'd even forgot, my 4th birthday, I'd had too much fizzy drink, vomited on my cake and ruined the party. I had instantly become unpopular.

I shut up.

We made our way to the Bug fighter pad, a small cleared space with no real discernable marking to indicate it as nothing more than what it was. A clearing. I climbed aboard and we immediately rocketed upwards, the hatch didn't close immediately behind us, but we had lifted already to the height of four stories. Through gritted mental teeth I tried to fight Adrakis for control, to lean backwards and topple out. Now that we were higher than a human could survive, I wanted to hurl myself out of the fighter as a final gesture of rebellion. The Yeerk laughed at my feeble attempt and banished me screaming to a corner of my mind.

_Fool,_ he sneered, _I can read your every thought, you will NEVER escape._

Adrakis kept me cowed for days with a continuous loop of everything I had ever regretted or done wrong. There are no words to describe the torment he put me through, and though ever so slightly I became more resilient to it, which I suppose was a blessing in disguise. But still, time had no meaning, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, it didn't matter. I felt nothing, nor saw, nor tasted, smelt or heard, I was a complete prisoner.

Then I reawoke in my body. It felt like being reborn, I could see, I could taste, I could do everything a free being should. Yet none of those things, I simply broke down and cried, not 'Boo hoo, pitty me' but broke down, loss of control over my limbs, I drooled and gaped like a goldfish out of water. I moaned a low feral moan and the smirking Hork-Bajir grabbed me and escorted me off the pier.

It had been three days, I was once again free for a few short hours. Still moaning and crying I was dragged by two Hork-Bajir guards to my cage. And the others.

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter Five has been revised, I didn't like the way it had been written, also updates will be further inbetween due to my hectic work schedule. 

Many thanks to my loyal Reader SinisterShadow, and know this, my story will have more twists and turns (but not in a bad way) than the human intestinal tract.


	6. The Inner Sanctum

'Hey, hey hey hey hey' shushed an older lady, I'd never met her before, my Yeerk kept to a relatively select feeding schedule, 'It's okay'

I looked up at the woman who was holding me closely, she was old enough to be my grandmother. 'The Yeerks want you to give up. Hang in there honey'

I answered by bursting into tears again.

'Hey Temrash Two-Five-Two. Isn't that the host of Sub Visser 49?' the first of a couple of passing human-controllers mocked, The taller of the two, Temrash, turned and sneered. 'Like it matters, but I am curious', he leant in 'how is such a pitiful excuse of a host able to drive him to the brink of madness.' He again paused before smirking 'You have snot dribbling down your face, host'

I sniffed, and stared him down with what I hoped was hatred, but probably looked more like constipation. Temrash made his host laugh once more and they continued on their path, to the pool. To feed.

I broke down, and I'm not proud to say this, again. I couldn't help it, my mind felt like someone had thrown it through a weed-whacker. It had been the ultimate violation. And I had endured it for three days.

Being hugged helped though, It made me feel loved in this hell hole of a remainder of a life. I wanted an escape, I'd been willing to do anything, even die, but the yeerks wouldn't let me. I felt trapped in a puzzle with no answer.

Time passed, I rocked backwards and forwards, waiting to be taken back to the infestation pier.

'YOU FILTHY SLUGS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!' screamed out a newly uninfested host. I looked up from my foetal position long enough to recognise it as the face of the Human-Controller who'd mocked me earlier. Temrash.

'he's an idiot' I whispered, The older lady who had been hugging me stiffened 'no one can defeat them,' I said, continuing, just speaking my thoughts aloud, 'I can't even escape by killing myself'.

I threw up on the old lady. She sighed and stroked my head.

'I'LL KILL YOU ALL! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!' he kept screaming as the Hork-Bajir dragged him to the cage. He sat there yelling abuse at anything and anyone he could. Like it mattered, I'd seen so many people do the same and accomplish nothing, why bother? Wasted energy.

The shouting host- no, human- screamed his lungs out at the Hork-Bajir. Adrakis would be finished feeding soon and I rose to my feet. I moved to other side of the cage, I'd figured out another means of escape. The way the cages were arranged meant that we were in close enough proximity to the Hork-Bajir, but not close enough so we could accomplish anything. It was an economics thing, fitting as many cages in as little space as possible.

'Pssst'

The Hork-Bajir continued to pace agitatedly.

'Pssst!'

It looked up from the cage, he was a tall sturdy brute with long scything blades erupting from his arms and legs, two horns on the head and a strong, bladed tail.

I looked frantically at the guards to make sure they couldn't see us.

'Kill me' I whispered harshly, 'Use your wrist or your tail, please, just kill me'

The creature seemed to understand, nodded and leant forward, extending his arm to make the killing strike...

TSSSSEEEEEW! TSSSSEEEEWW!

Dracon fire! The Hork-Bajir's body jolted and slumped against the bars. It must have been a low setting, because it was merely knocked out, Yeerks, after all, wanted live hosts, not dead ones.

'Damn Hork-Bajir' muttered the passing human guard, holstering his Dracon beam. I slumped against my cage and looked at my feet. I'd never escape. I only had this hell to look forward to every waking moment. I'd tried to understand, I'd tried to fight, now I just wanted to end.

The cage's lock rattled, Adrakis had finished feeding most likely.

'COME, HORLIT!' yelled a Hork-Bajir, pointing at me 'Don't make me lucash your ferrlim!'

Reluctantly I stepped back from the bars at the rear and walked tearfully to him. He grabbed the scruff of my neck and hoisted me in the air, carrying me to the pool. It was yet another embarrassment, the Yeerks way of showing me that I couldn't even stop a Hork-Bajir from forcing me back to this hell. I considered struggling, but ultimately it was futile. I looked down at the water and hot tears stung my eyes and a hatred I never knew I could summon was felt towards the Yeerks. If I was ever freed, even for a second I would kill every Yeerk I could before taking my own life.

My face was pushed under the surface and I felt the familiar feeling of Adrakis taking control. My ear had become so used to it I swore it felt bigger than the other one. Once inside, I felt the mocking presence of my Yeerk, he immediately sorted through my memories to see if what I'd done once I'd had my taste of freedom.

He was pleased.

_As much as I'd enjoy doing that to you again, host._ He sneered mentally_ I have better things to do with my time. You are sufficiently cowed, your limbs are mine, your eyes, your body. Disobey me again and I will shatter your psyche. You think what you endured was pain? Think again._

I remained silent.

_Good, your learning._ He said smugly.

Adrakis raised my body. 'I have him' he said simply. The guards backed away.

'Elmin four-two-two' barked my voice as I stepped off the pier 'Report'

A balding human controller with a clip-board rushed forward. 'We've finished preparations for tonight, fifty new hosts are due to arrive within the hour.'

'excellent, get as many infested as quickly as you can, the Visser is due to inspect the pool in approximately and hour and a half.' I said as we walked across to one of the eateries built into the bedrock. Taxxons parted as we approached, they were still digging out area for expansion. It was still early days.

'I want to inspect the Kandrona site' Adrakis said suddenly, 'The Visser must see that everything is in order, and secured, least of which the Kandrona. Bring a vehicle to the Car Wash entrance and have it ready to leave in twenty minutes.'

'Sub Visser' he said curtly and left to make preparations. Now, Yeerks have a strictly one way relationship with a host, they can see their thoughts even as they think them, but they don't have the same exposure, the host cannot read the mind of the Yeerk captor. They can, however, still feel the emotion.

Adrakis was nervous, and terrified.

_Probably because of something to do with the Visser visiting_, I thought to myself, I was still very shaken up and sullen in the back of my mind, I silently thanked whatever god there was for stopping Adrakis putting my memories on a loop. Adrakis ignored me, because obviously my thought wasn't directed towards him, so therefore not an intended insult.

We reached a counter and saw the human controllers preparing basic meals, there was an assortment of fatty food, for those controllers who cared very little for the health of their host bodies, or didn't need to. And nutritional planned meals for those who wanted them. Adrakis ordered a salad, and as benefited his status, had his order fast tracked, so that mere minutes later I was chomping down on lettuce, tomatoes and spring onion.

'Visser, the car is en-route, do you require a human police escort?' enquired the balding controller, Elmin, 'Perhaps I could arrange a Hork-Bajir guard?'

Adrakis, interrupted, turned and rebuked the man, 'Are you a fool? Does a teenaged human need so much protection? Are you trying to jeopardise our operation?'

'N-no! Not at all Sub-Visser! I-I was merely thinking that… that you should be p-protected!' stuttered the controller. Normally controllers only stuttered for the Visser, but it seems that Adrakis had suddenly become an important Yeerk, second in power on the surface only to Chapman, and one of three powerful Yeerks beneath the ground, as head of security.

Another minute passed and the Sub Visser pushed an empty plate forward before taking an orange-juice from a lowly controller's plate, the controller had made to accost the Sub Visser, but hesitated and sat back down once he'd seen who'd done it.

Leaving the cafeteria, we walked to the far end of the pool where stairs, carved from the stone itself, lead up to a small elevator access that shot to the surface inside a Car-Wash business. The elevator itself was… well it was an out of order toilet. The smell of stale urine and bleach swamped the room and made Adrakis gag. 'Disgusting creatures' he muttered using my mouth as he pushed his way out the toilet cubicle and went behind the counter, the two attendants stiffened and nodded acknowledging the Sub Visser's arrival, the one of the left, who's nametag said 'Martin' addressed Adrakis.

'Sub Visser, the Limosine has arrived and the sentries at Kandrona site one have been alerted to your arrival'

'Kiyaan Seven Seven Four Two Two, has it ever occurred to you that perhaps talking about our operations above ground, in a public place no less, is extremely STUPID! Any passing human could overhear and then we'd have to contain the situation before it got out of hand, do you know how time consuming that is?' I turned to the other Human-Controller 'Have him removed from his host and replaced with a more able Yeerk. I want nothing, NOTHING to go wrong with the Visser's inspection of the pool, your lives hang in the balance.'

'Yes Sub-Visser', stuttered the other Yeerk, But Adrakis had already moved to the door and stepped outside into the brisk evening air. As ordered a limousine was waiting outside and we stepped into the back seat without another word. There was another Human-Controller sitting with us, armed with a Dracon-Beam weapon, the Sub Visser hissed with annoyance, 'Are you all inept? Use Human weapons you fool! Do you want to alert this world to our presence?'

'No sub-visser', the yeerk said evenly, exchanging the weapon for a handgun. Adrakis was becoming paranoid, the limo had tinted glass, there was no way that anyone could have seen the weapon, perhaps it was the ominous arrival of Visser Thee that was making him edgy.

Ten minutes later we arrived at what the Yeerks called 'Kandrona Site One', to me, it was the EGS tower downtown, I'd never been here before, though I knew what was atop it. The Kandrona, The light of the pool, there were many different colloquial names for it, but it was revered like a primitive human Idol.

Adrakis had the car parked in the lower basement of the Tower and then he and the Yeerk assigned as his guard, took the elevator to the uppermost level.

And the Inner Sanctum of Yeerk-Kind.


End file.
